1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof tile clips used to hold a roof tile such as a concrete roof tile in place on a roof structure.
2. History of the Prior Art
Certain roof tiles such as concrete roof tiles are typically mounted on a roof structure by securing them directly to the solid deck of the roof structure, or to battens mounted in spaced-apart fashion on the solid deck. For example, such tiles may be provided with a nail hole adjacent an upper edge thereof so that a nail can be driven through the hole and into the underlying solid deck or batten to secure the tile in place. The tiles are installed in overlapping fashion. Upon installation of each tile by driving a nail through the nail hole thereof, the next tile thereabove is installed so that the lower edge thereof covers the upper edge including the nail and nail hole of the tile. At the same time, the opposite side edges of each tile overlap with the side edges of adjacent tiles to provide a continuous roofing configuration.
In installing roof tiles such as concrete tiles on a roof structure, roof tile clips are frequently used. Such clips which are secured to the roof structure extend over the side edges of the tiles adjacent the lower ends thereof to assist in securing the tiles in place and to prevent strong winds from lifting the lower edges of the tiles. Each tile is secured with a separate clip that is mounted either directly on the sold deck, on battens, or on a fascia board at the lower edge of the roof structure. Each clip extends upwardly from the roof structure and terminates in a curved upper end which extends over and engages the side edge of the associated tile adjacent the lower end of the tile. The clip is installed in place after the tile is secured to the roof structure. The next adjacent tile is then secured in place so that the side edge thereof covers the side edge of the tile including the clip.
The use of presently known roof tile clips in the installation of roof tiles is not without certain disadvantages. Principal among those disadvantages is the inability to achieve a reasonably close fit between the overlapping side edges of adjacent tiles. Such side edges are typically provided with one or more ridges designed to fit into and reside within mating slots so as to achieve an interlocking fit. Conventional roof tile clips typically protrude well above the tile edges that they engage so that a close fit of the overlapping edges of adjacent tiles is prevented.
A further problem with conventional roof tile clips lies in the materials of which such clips are made. Most such clips, for example, are made of galvanized steel. Materials such as galvanized steel have been found to deteriorate in time with exposure to the elements such that they eventually may break or bend or otherwise fail to continue to secure the tiles in place.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a roof tile clip of improved design. In particular, such roof tile clip should be capable of engaging the side edge of a tile in a manner permitting a close, securing fit of the side edge with the mating side edge of an adjacent tile. Such clip should be designed so as to accommodate a variety of different tile and tile edge configurations typically available, so as to provide a close conforming fit in each case. Further advantages would arise from a roof tile clip capable of withstanding the weathering effects of the elements over long periods of time, and for certain installations having a base portion configured to resist bending or twisting.